Attack on Pixie Hollow
by SUSHICAKE123
Summary: Tinkerbell goes on an adventure of finding out her true destiny
1. Chapter 1

Attack On Pixie Hollow

It was yet another boring day in pixie hollow. But it wasn't that boring to a fairy named Tinkerbell. She had a gut feeling that something just wasn't right,like something disastrous was about to flew to her best friend Iridesa's house.

***Tinkerbell's Pov*  
**Knock Knock "who is it" Iridesa called.  
" its me ya dork" i yelled Iridesa yanked open the door and we burst out laughing.  
"Wow we really are dorks" Iridesa said.  
"So what brings you to my crib?"Iridesa joked.  
I guess she could tell it was something serious because she quit with the joking.  
"Tink whats wrong?" Iridesa asked "Well i have this gut feeling that something extremely bad is going to happen in Pixie Hollow and its gonna happen real soon" i explained.  
" Um i hate ta burst ya bubble and all but nothing bad has ever happened in Pixie Hollow before and i doubt that anything is going to happen" Iridesa said in a matter of fact tone.  
"But I..." I started "But nothing you just have an over active imagination and its getting the best of you"Iridesa said.  
"Maybe your right well i think I'd better head home bye"I called as i flew home. "somethings not right and i know its not my imagination!" I thought to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

***Iridesa's Pov***

Phew i thought she would never leave. I picked up my phone and called my boss. "hey i think she's on to us"I told him.  
"What do you mean!"He yelled.  
"Well sir she is the one with the special gift and all and her powers are starting to come in and since she is the next in line for the throne of Pixie Hollow she can sense evil magic" I explained.  
"Well when do her full powers come in?"He asked "I don't know sir and i just can't ask her without revealing her destiney which could ruin our plans" i said.  
"Well you better figure something out!"He screamed.  
"Yes sir" i replied.  
What have i gotten myself into!

DUN DUN DUN DUN Who knew little Iridesa wuz evil!


	3. Chapter 3

***Tinkerbell Pov***

When i got home i decided to take a nap to help clear my mind.  
*The Dream*  
"Tinkerbell" a voice whispered.  
"Who's there" I asked.  
"Tinkerbell" The voice whispered again.  
"Seriously who are you?"I asked again.  
"Tinkerbell" They whispered again.  
"Ok whoever you are you should know im a black belt in origomi!"I said hoping they woudn't know what it was.  
"Your a black belt in paper folding?"The voice asked from behind me.  
I slowly turned around to come face to face with my Aunt. "Aunt Ann?" i asked surprised.  
"Yep" she said.  
"I thought you died when i was six years old how am i talking to you?" I asked still in shock.  
"I have a special power that allows me to talk to people through their dreams" She explained.  
"Powers? You mean like magic?"I asked.  
"Exactly like magic!"She exclaimed.  
"So your telling me that even though your dead you can still communicate with the living through their dreams?"i asked.  
"Yep"She said.  
I burst out laughing.  
"Hahahaha Iridesa was right i do have an over active imagination!" I said between laughter.  
"This is not a joke now quit your cackling and listen close!"Aunt Ann said sharply.  
i quickly stopped laughing.  
"Now there are dark forces at work in pixie hollow,and they are all after one thing, that being complete and total control over everyone and everything in the Pixie hollow " Aunt Ann explained.  
"So is this is why i've been having these weird feelings that something bad is coming?" I asked.  
"Yes that is because..." She trailed off and looked alert.  
"Someone is coming it is time for you to wake up now" Aunt Ann quickly said.  
"But will i see you again?" I asked.  
"Trust me I'll be here when you go back to sleep, now please wake up"Aunt Ann said.  
Just as i woke up i heard a loud crash followed by a BOOM "She's not here" a voice called.  
"Check her bedroom" Iridesa said.  
Oh no what am i gonna do!  
DUN DUN DUN will they catch her? Will tinkerbell finally realize her destiny? Whats up with Iridesa? All this and more shall be revealed!


	4. Chapter 4

***Mysterious Person Pov ***

We have got to find that little brat before she gets her powers and ruins all of our plans.  
"Iridesa which house is hers?" I asked.  
"This one" Iridesa says pointing at the small blue green and brown cottage at the end of the road.  
We quietly made our way to her house.  
I signaled for Iridesa to be silent. I picked the lock and we were in. I looked all around the cottage but found nothing! I started getting angry! I then started to flip things over.  
"I thought you said this was her cottage" I growled at Iridesa.  
"It is you duck! Why would their be pictures of her in someone else's home?" Iridesa said.  
"Where's her bedroom?"I asked. "Check her bedroom" Iridesa snapped.  
I went up stairs and pushed open her bedroom to find that there was no one in there. But the bedroom window was open.  
"SHE GOT AWAY" I yelled.  
Iridesa ran into the room.  
"Well if you hadn't flipped the table over in frustration then maybe we could have got her" Iridesa snapped.  
She did have a point.  
"What are we going to tell the boss?" I asked "What's the we stuff? I'm not the one who blew our cover!"Iridesa said.  
Oh no looks like I'm in big trouble when we return to the lair.  
DUN DUN DUN Where's tink now?


	5. Chapter 5

***Tinks Pov***

"Wow who knew my own so called bestfriend has been lying to me this whole time!" I said quietly to myself. I know I'll go to Silvermist's house and talk to her about this! So off i flew to Silvermist's house.  
"Hey Silvermist" I yelled.  
"Must you yell everytime you come over?"She asked "Well its a habit of mine that's hard to break"I explained.  
"Um Silver{silvermist's nickname} can i talk to you about something?"  
"Sure anything what is it?"She asked.  
"Well today I had this weird dream and in the dream my Aunt Ann told me something about evil magic at work in Pixie Hollow" I explained.  
Silvermist looked at me with a blank expression.  
"I know I must sound very crazy"  
There was a few minutes of silence before Silvermist broke it.  
"Tink I know exactly what your talking about and I know just the person who can help you!"Silver beamed with exictement.  
Silver then grabbed my hand and out the door we went into the forest behind her house. We flew for what seemed like hours but had only been about 15 minutes until we reached a big fern tree.  
"Ok were here"Silvermist squealed.  
"Um no offense Silver but alls i see is a big fern tree" I said a little confused.  
"Ahh but thats what it appears to be to the common eye" she explained. She then pushed a small crook on the tree and a slide appeared.  
"Come on!" Silver exclaimed.  
"I'm not sure if..." before i can even finish Silvermist pushed me down the slide.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed.  
I then fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Ow" i said as my face connected with the concrete.  
"Whoops i guess uncle Max forgot to put the mat down!" Silvermist giggled.  
"yea whoops" "Uncle Max! Are you home?"Silvermist called out.  
"Yea Silvy im in the library!" "Haha Silvy?"I snickered.  
"Shut Up! You tell anyone and your dead!"Silver growled.  
"Yea watever Silvy" I teased.  
Silver led me to a giant blue door and then pushed the door open to reveal a very large library with books as far as the eye could see and a large window with a view of a very large and lovely garden.  
"Wow" was all that i could say.  
"Yea it kinda has that affect on you" A man i think is Silvermist's uncle sighed.  
"So what brings you to my home Silvy?"Uncle Ma asked I couldn't help but giggle.  
Ignoring me Silvermist said"I'm here because my friend Tinkerbell here had a dream that she's confused about and i thought that you of all people in Pixie Hollow could help her understand it!"  
"well tell me about this dream of yours" Uncle Max said.  
So i went on to explain about my dream as well as my feelings that something bad was going to happen. After I was done explaining he looked as if he had won the lottery or something.  
"What! why are you looking at me like that?" I asked worridely.  
"My dear you are the royal desecndent of The Lost Royal Pixies!"He exclaimed.  
"Ah what?" I asked.  
"You are the last of your kind! The one who can protect Pixie Hollow when the black magic tries to take over!" He started to explain.  
"Yea i thought thats what you said" I said right before i fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

***Uncle Max Pov***

I can't believe she has finally been found! The last one of her kind! She is the only one who can help us now!  
And its a good thing too because the dark magic realm's portal opens in a few before i could explain anymore to her she fainted.  
"Tink!" Silvy shrieked.  
"Uncle Max will she be alright?"Silvy questioned.  
"Yes she will be just fine dear. I guess this was a little too much for her to take in at one time" I quickly said.  
I picked Tinkerbell up and gentley placed her on the couch and me Silvy each got a book and sat hoping she would wake up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

***Tinkerbell's Dream***

"Tinkerbell?" Aunt Ann said.  
"Yea its me Aunt Ann"  
"Why are you back so soon?"  
"Oh I think I fainted earlier"  
"Are you in any trouble dear? Do you remeber who you were with...?"  
"Calm down Aunt Ann I'm safe, I'm with my friend Silvermist and were in her Uncle Max's underground house" I explained.  
"Oh ok good" relief washed over Aunt Ann's face.  
"So i learned a few new things today" I started.  
"Yea and what are those things?"Aunt Ann asked "Well for starters I learned that my so called best friend Iridesa is out to get me, i'm a descendent of the Lost Royal Pixies, and i have to fufill my 'Destiney' and save all of Pixie Hollow from the dark magic when it returns" I explained.  
"My my thats quite alot of learning isn't it?"Aunt Ann joked.  
"You have no idea!" i sighed.  
"Well i have a few pieces of advice one being just because someones your friend you can't always trust them it dosen't matter if you've known them since you were 3! The forces of dark magic will used anyone around you to get what they want so you can't let your guard down at anytime do you understand me?"Aunt Ann explained.  
"Yes i understand"I replied.  
"Ok good its now time for me to go but i'll be here when you come back to sleep"  
"Ok bye Aunt Ann"  
I slowly opened my eyes to see...  
DUN DUN DUN what does Tink see?


End file.
